Hard Candy Promo Tour
The Hard Candy Promo Tour was a promotional tour by Madonna to support her eleventh studio album, [[Hard Candy]]. It included three dates and was the first venture from her new record and business deal with concert promoters Live Nation. The show consisted of a 40 minute, six song set with dates in New York City, Paris and Maidstone. During the performance at the Roseland Ballroom in New York, Justin Timberlake accompanied Madonna onstage for their duet "4 Minutes". He appeared on video screens for the two other dates. Pharrell Williams also appeared on video during the performance of "Give It 2 Me". About The Show Madonna performed two older songs; "Hung Up", re-invented as a rock song with Madonna playing electric guitar and "Music" remixed using a sample of Fedde Le Grand's "Put Your Hands Up For Detroit". In an interview with the BBC, Madonna said: I "Obviously, want to do new stuff because I'm very excited about it. I feel that's what people come to hear but I also want to do a few of my oldies but goodies. I chose Hung Up because that was the biggest hit from my last record and I chose Music because it's a crowd pleaser, it's anthemic and it brings people together." The Promo Tour will be followed by the Sticky & Sweet Tour later in 2008. Reviews and Reception The promo tour received mostly positive reviews. On the New York show, Rolling Stone had to say: A crowd far larger than the 2,200 capacity of New York club Roseland camped out overnight on the streets of midtown Manhattan awaiting the chance to see Madonna debut tracks from her new album Hard Candy on Wednesday. The audience of celebs and die-hard fans who actually made it through the doors in time for her 10 p.m. set (which was broadcast on the Web via MSN and to mobile customers of Verizon Wireless) seemed more awed than ready to groove when Madonna hit the stage in the city where she first made her name, spending time texting and taking photos to prove the experience had really happened rather than dancing. But the cheers were ear-splitting, and with good reason: For 40 minutes Madonna delivered an impressive taste of what her upcoming Hard Candy tour might look like — tight choreography to match her sculpted body, reinterpreted tracks, a bit of rock & roll and a star ready to run her mouth. The Shows also received great reception from fans. On the Maidstone show, 31 year old Gerard Sutton told Newsbeat: "It was great for Maidstone, she looked like she loved being here and everyone loved it." 19 year old Georgina Finch from Hastings added: "She was good but she should have sung some older stuff and should have been on for longer. She was awesome though." Controversy Madonna kissing female dancer during the Paris show. As with most Madonna tours the Hard Candy Promo Tour lived up to the singers controversal status. In the Paris show the singer caused mild controvesry by kissing one of her female dancers on stage, echoing her now famous kiss with Britney Spears at the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards. Speaking to the crowd at the Paris Olympia, Madonna said: "Why do I have this relationship with France? I'm always drawn to working with French people -- and frenching French people! Vive la France!" The Maidstone show was brodcast live on BBC3 in the UK as part of Radio 1's Big Weekend and Madonna's double use of the F-word caused complaints to be made to the BBC. The BBC quotes Madonna as having said, "You guys are going to have to start fucking it up out there" and "Fuck the present", moments after asking the crowed if they were stoned. This was similar to when the BBC received complaints about Madonna's swearing at Live Earth, although only 4 complaints were received this time round. However a spokesman stated that Madonna's performance was post-watershed. There was a warning given before transmission, alerting viewers that the program may contain strong language. Presenter Zane Lowe also apologised on air after the performance. Setlist #"Candy Shop" #"Miles Away" #"4 Minutes" (with Justin Timberlake) #"Hung Up" #"Give It 2 Me" #"Music" *Justin Timberlake only appears in New York